Work It Out
by AkiAkiko
Summary: This is the my new account, old one was TealxFire, but it's the same story: Mamoru is a work obsessed boss, who is also a player. Usagi is an innocent, happy girl who begins to work for this monster. What will happen?
1. The Meeting

Mamoru pumped in and out of her as she moaned perfectly. His muscles worked at each moment, while his butt clenched as he tried to go deeper. His finishing thrusts sent them over the age and he emptied himself into his covering, pulsing causing her to screamed out and shake with pleasure. Mamoru pulled out and rolled off of her. The girl sat up next to him and pushed her long, blonde hair over shoulder, exposing her plump breast. Mamoru rolled off his condom and tossed it in the trash-can that was nearby. She ran her hand against Mamoru's perfectly shaped chest and abs.

"Oh Mamoru, please let me stay the night. You never let me." She pouted, poking her glossy lips out, "We could have morning sex. Ever had it? It makes you feel bliss through out the day." She winked and grabbed his manhood, rubbing it softly.

"...Get out, Minako."

She let go and smacked him across the face, "You asshole! I just gave you two hours of full satisfaction. You have no right to kick me out."

He glared at her, "Satisfaction? You may be good at this game of sex, but you are no where near 'satisfaction' Now leave."

Minako gave up and ran throughout his room grabbing her clothes that were spread out. She left his penthouse in a rush, cursing his name with hatred as she called out behind her, "Go to hell, Mamoru! Don't expect me to answer you're calls!" She slammed the door close and ran away.

Mamoru sighed and shook his head. He turned his body and grabbed the application papers that were stacked on his night stand. He flipped through them. "Damn, I hate looking for new employees. And now I need to find a new secretary? Why did Natsuki have to quit? She may have been old but she is probably the only one I never slept with and she was very exquisite at doing her job. Hmm, lets see; Kyouna, a red head? She just got back from overseas. Says here she just got married. I can't have a gitty girl who's love sick." He put her application in the trash and flipped through more. "Megami? She seems crystal, but she looks plain and edgy." He flipped through some more woman but stopped when he reach a picture of a girl with very long blonde hair pulled back in a pony-tail that went down her back. She had a gorgeous face and of her body, that he could see in the thumbnail picture, was worthwhile. "Usagi Tsukino. Alright. Congratulations you've just got a new job." He said to himself.

Mamoru woke up later that day at exactly six a.m. He threw the covers off his naked body and jumped into the shower. He stood in there letting the cool droplets of water run across his athletic body. Once he was done showering he opened his shower curtain and brushed his teeth and got dressed in his business suit. He called Ito, his butler that did all his housework and drove him around. The limousine containing Ito pulled up and honked for Mamoru to get in. Once in, they sped off to Chiba Inc. where Mamoru Chiba worked.

Usagi stepped out of her small, but cozy apartment wearing a work skirt that went above her knees and to her stomach, short, high heels, and a white blouse that was tucked in. Even though her outfit was a business 'suit' it was still provocative. Usagi walked out to the busy road and held her hand out for a taxi to stop. Once one pulled over, she got in and thanked the driver and giving him her sweet innocent smile. She told him the location of Chiba Inc. and he took of driving. Two days ago, Usagi got a call from a girl named Naru Osaka. She seemed pleasant and told Usagi that she worked as a receptionist that Mr. Chiba employed and she said that he wanted to have a meeting with Ms. Tsukino as soon as possible. Usagi told her that in two days would be a good time for her to come in, since she was out of town at the time. Naru had asked Mr. Chiba if that was okay and he said it was doable. Usagi fidgeted with the ends of her skirt while she rode to the the building. The taxi pulled over and turned around to grab her money. Usagi got out of the car and made her way into the very tall building that was mostly covered in glass. Usagi walked to the front desk and the lady sitting there looked up at her.

"Hello. May I help you?" She said. The woman had a quiet and calm voice and looked around the same age as Usagi, twenty-six.

Usagi nodded. "Yes. My name is Usagi Tsukino. I am here to talk to Mr. Chiba."

"Ah, yes. My name is Ami Mizuno. I normally work upstairs as one of the secretaries, but Naru is sick today, so I am filling in. Hold on a few minutes please." Ami left for a brief moment, then returned with a woman that looked to be in her late sixties. Ami told the woman to sit at the desk and answer the phones. "Okay, sorry about that. Chizo may be old, but at least she can answer the phones correctly while I show you around." Ami gave an awkward laugh, than ushered Usagi into the elevator. "So Usagi-can I call you that?"

Usagi smiled her friendly smile, "Of course, unless I can't call you Ami."

Ami returned the smile. "You can. So tell me about yourself. What did you do before you came here?"

_Jeez, this is probably the longest elevator ride I have ever been on. _Usagi thought and scratched her head uncomfortably, "Uh, is this the interview? I just thought it would be more fancy, considering the building and company. I just thought it would be in an office. So I could pull out all my things."

"Oh! I am so sorry! I am not the one interviewing you. That's what Mr. Chiba does. I just wanted to get to know you better." The elevator dinged and the doors open to a big floor, consisting of many women typing on their computers. Usagi looked at all the beautiful women and felt out of place.

"Right this way, Usagi." Ami gestured to the wooden doors that were probably as big as long as Usagi's bathroom. She walked through the door, noticing a few glares and killing auras. Ami reached over and pushed a button that automatically opened the heavy doors. Usagi walked through them and entered Mr. Chiba's office.

Mamoru turned his seat around to face Usagi and his other desk. His mouth stretched into a lustful smile as he looked Usagi up and down. Usagi didn't notice his darken eyes because she was giving him the exact same look while she looked him up and down. His deep blue eyes made her melt in ecstasy, his tousled black hair with his bangs to his eyes made her want to run her fingers through his head, and his lips were perfectly drawn that called out for her own lips. Usagi shook her head, embarrassed by her sudden perverted mind, as she thought of his body and what she wanted to do with it.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow in question, "You must be Ms Tsukino, right? My name is Mamoru Chiba. It's very nice to finally meet you." He got up and walked around his desk and extended a hand toward her. When he stood up, Usagi realized that he was more than a foot taller than her. As he neared her, Usagi had to look more and more up.

"Um.. Yes. My name is Usagi Tsukino! And it is very nice to meet you too!" Usagi yelled out because of her nerves. Mamoru blanked at her suddenly loud response, but came too when he saw her blushing. _She's cute. _Mamoru smiled._ She's acts all nervous like a little girl. But damn does her body look hot!_ Darien blinked away his thoughts and started asking Usagi questions about herself for the interview.

An hour and a half later, Mamoru finished up his interview with Usagi and told her that she was hired and could come to work for her first time tomorrow. He gave her a stack of papers of instructions on what to do for the job. He called Ami into his office to escort Usagi out.

Once they were back in the elevator, Ami asked, "So how was it? I see you got the job, but how was the actual interview?"

Usagi blushed and looked down, "He is very handsome, but seems sort of obsessed with himself and his work. The interview was intimidating, but I'll catch on to everything soon, I think. I probably won't be getting any sleep tonight, though. He gave me a lot of things to study and since I'm terrible at memorization and studying, it'll most likely take me all night!" Usagi signed and bowed her head down, depressed. Ami only laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Usagi. It'll get easier once you get the hang of it." Ami giggled at how Usagi's mood changes so quickly, when Usagi's head perked up and she grinned widely.

"Really?"

"Well..." Ami looked away.

Usagi entered her apartment and plopped down on a chair with her bags and paper work next to her. After she relaxed and calmed down a bit, she got back up and got some coffee cafe. _Yum, Coffee cake will wake me up and energies me!_ Usagi thought as she ate her cake and began to flip through the pages.


	2. A Trip?

Usagi stumbled into Chiba Inc. exhausted from all the studying she did last night. She walked towards the elevator but her heel got stuck in the slit and she fell forward. But instead of feeling the hard, cold floor and feeling bruised and pained; she felt soft and smooth skin. She felt comfortable. When she looked up into her savior's eyes, she realized that it was Mamoru Chiba. Usagi blushed and stepped back a few feet. "I am so sorry." Mamoru rose an eyebrow and softly chucked.

"Are you okay, Ms Tsukino? That could of been a nasty fall." Usagi nodded and moved to stand next to Mamoru as the elevator moved slowly up. "How was last night? Did you read the packet I gave you?"

"Last night was...okay, sir. And yes sir, I did read it, the entire thing!" Whenever Usagi was around him she became very nervous and her heart thumped loudly. Mamoru laughed at how stiff she was and patted her shoulder.

"Usagi..Ms. How old did you say you were again?"

"Oh! You didn't ask before, wait.. um. I am twenty-four. How are you sir? Shoot, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask my boss that." Usagi continued to babble, whenever she was nervous she talked nonstop.

Mamoru covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at her again, "I'm thirty. Come to my office after my meeting. I have to tell you about this out of town meeting I have to expand our reputation that will take place in a month." Usagi nodded and they both departed the elevator. Usagi sat down at her desk and with in minutes she got a call to let in Chiba's first meeting. Usagi played with the pen as she watched people walk by and the clock tick slowly. She thought her job was going to be more stressful.

Just then Mamoru and three men that were involved in the meeting came barging out. "Ms Tsukino! Come here right away!" Usagi stood up, knocking over a few items that were on her desk and ran to Mamoru, "Y-yessir?"

"I need you to immediately book a plane ride to America, New York City."

"For when, sir."

"As soon as possible and you're going too."

"B-b-b-b-but sir that is close to impossible and it would be a..um…" Usagi holds her fingers up, counting, "14 hour plane trip! I can't go, I have to take care of my brother that I'm expecting a visit from soon..."

"Are you defying your new boss, Ms Tsukino? You've only just begun working here."

Usagi gasped, "No no no no no no. I am so sorry sir, I will try my best. If you will excuse me, I'll get right on it."

Mamoru nodded and Usagi ran to her desk to try to arrange the plane tickets. _Fudge. My first day and I already have to go on a trip with this man? And Sammy should be coming back in to town in five days, so I have to be back in town by then.._ "Uh, Mr. Chiba..." Mamoru came to stand behind Usagi, leaning down to breathing on her neck; which she was fully aware of.

"Yesss?" He dragged it out in a seductive voice.

"Urm. It says the only available flight will be in four hours, which means it will take off at seven p.m. an we will get there at two-fifteen in the afternoon, tomorrow. And the only seats that are open is first class."

"It's probably more money than I would like to use, but it'll have to do. Go home and pack up your clothes; make sure you have enough that'll last at most four days, but also pack a few formal dresses. We might go out to eat at an expensive restaurant for a meeting and I will need my female companion to wear suitable clothing." He winked at her and sent her off.

Usagi ran to her apartment and dragged her suitcase out of her closet. She threw in different types of clothing; business suits, formal dresses (the best ones she owned), and casual outfits. She then opened her briefcase and filled in all the documents she thought Mamoru would need. Two hours went by in a flash and Mamoru's driver was already knocking at her door. Usagi joined him in his flashy limousine and they sped off towards the airport.

Mamoru and Usagi arrived at the airport and passed through security quicker than Usagi thought was usual. Mamoru sat down his bag next to where Usagi was already sitting, at their departure gate, and said, "I'm going to go get us some snacks for us. They do provide us with dinner, but I think it would nice to have extras." Usagi nodded and Mamoru walked off.

Soon after Mamoru left, Usagi's phone began to ring. She bent down and dug through her purse. Once she felt the coolness of her phone, she grasped it and pull it out. She flipped her phone open, which was a pink phone with bunny stickers on it, and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello!" Usagi said with a smile. Even though she never knew who was on the other line when she picked up, she still greeted them with the same enthusiasm she gave to everyone.

Usagi heard a soft giggle, "..Hi Usagi, it's Ami."

"Oh, hi Ami! How are you?" Usagi popped her hand into the side pocket of her bag and pulled out the last piece of candy she had.

"I'm good. But, since I didn't go upstairs at work today, until recently, I hadn't known you left for New York City with Mam-Mr. Chiba."

As Ami talked, Usagi threw the piece of candy into her mouth and chewed with joy radiating off her face. She swallowed the piece and responded, "Yep..It was a little bit difficult though. Mr. Chiba sure is serious and demanding when it involves his work."

"But Usagi, the short notice trip isn't what everyone is buzzing about upstairs. Its the 'him taking you, the you that just started today, on a trip.' Mr. Chiba normally goes alone on these trips because bringing along an assistant is troublesome and bothersome for him because he has to deal with another person, and he would rather be alone. But for some reason he is taking the bran new worker on a business trip with him. Hmm."

"I guess you have a point, but I have to go. I think I see Mr. Chiba walking back with our snacks and I want to go over the plan for the meetings that I have no idea what they are about."

"Alright Usagi. Goodbye."

"Bye-bye!" Just as she was hanging up her phone Mamoru walked up and smiled at her innocent parting words on the phone. "oh, welcome back Mr. Chiba."

"You can call me Mamoru if you would like...Usagi." He said but made the last sound slightly as a question to make sure she was fine with a first name base.

Usagi shook her head, but smiled. "I prefer to stay somewhat professional if you don't mind. But you can call me Usagi. What would you prefer? President, since you are the president of the company, I kinda like that one, or Mr. Chiba, which I have been calling you so far?"

"Whichever you like." He flashed her a breathtaking smile and sat down next to her, letting the side of his leg brush hers. Usagi and Mamoru's conversation continued like this for the next hour or so, Usagi talking non-stop from her nerves and Mamoru sitting patiently beside her, judging her body with a side glance, but still listening to her sweet voice.

When the speaker at the front desk called first class to begin boarding, Mamoru and Usagi gathered their things and walked into the line. As they waited to scan their tickets, Mamoru tickled the side of her arm with his hand; to pull this off he pretended that he was doing it subconsciously and so Usagi didn't say anything but blush from the small amount, yet sensual contact.

Once in their comfortable seats, Mamoru reached up to push the button that made the light shine down on them and he pulled out the documents to go over it with Usagi. For the next two hours, they went over the meetings they would be going to but found out they only had two meetings on the same day, which was the day before they went back for Japan. Mamoru told Usagi to think of some fun things they could do in New York, but before she could tell him her ideas, dinner came and was served.

After they had finished their dinner, their conversations blurred out and they found themselves drifting off into their dreams. Mamoru would wake up ever so often but then would see Usagi's head lying on his shoulder so he wouldn't move that much and would go back to sleep, letting his hand fall to her thigh.


	3. The Hotel

Usagi awoke in a slant position, leaned up against a car door. She looked around her surroundings and found Mamoru watching her.

"You fell asleep, we have arrived in New York City, Its around ten in the morning over in Japan, but it is 2:48 here. I carried you out of the airport. You were quite heavy; I do deserve a reward, don't I? Ms Tsukino?"

Usagi blushed and scooted farther away from him, pressing herself against the door. "Ummm, Thank you very much, President." Her face depend when she called him that. "But, I don't have that much money so.. I guess I'll have to use my body!" She smiled widely. Mamoru looked at her stunned. Yes, that was what he was aiming at but he thought she was more innocent than this and it would take awhile for him to get it through her thick head.

Mamoru shook his head slightly then put on his devilish face. "Usagi, you surprise me every time we speak. But like you said, lets use your body." He grinned and leaned forward; the car went over a bump causing them their distance between one another to decrease drastically.

As he tilted his head so their lips were mere inches apart, Usagi cried out and pushed him back. "What the heck are you doing, President?" Usagi flipped her head back and forth, trying to make sense of what was about to happen.

Mamoru face twisted into confusion, "You said to use your body. By that you obviously mean sex?"

"WAH? Sex? N-N-N-N-NO-NO! Of course not. I work for you! I meant I would use my body to work for you, you know.. give you a 110% of my effort, do everything in my power to make your job easier."

Mamoru stared at her for awhile, but then his face softened. "Oh. My mistake. No hard feelings?" His eyes stayed dark and deep. _Dammit_.

Usagi threw her hand back and laughed, "Of course not! So, you asked me what I wanted to do in New York City, right?" He nodded, "Well, I wanna see a play. I've never been to one before and I think it would a lot of fun! Oh... unless you don't want to. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"No, no. It's fine with me." He gave her his heart-throbbing smile and the car slowed to a stop.

"Er, This is where you're hotel is. Good Afternoon Sir and Ma'am." The Drive got out of the car and held the door open to them. Usagi stepped out and right before her was the five star hotel that only celebrates stayed at.

"My word." Usagi's mouth was wide open, and Mamoru got out of the car without her noticing. He stepped up right behind her and reached around and pulled her cheeks far out. "AH!" Usagi jerked around and slapped his chest playfully. "You jerk, that hurt!"

Mamoru covered his mouth while he laughed whole-heartedly at her, "You look like a hillbilly boy, who just found his fathers meth farm." He took her hand and guided her through the golden doors.

Mamoru went to the check in desk while Usagi wondered around sight seeing all of the glorious things in the hotel lobby room. Once he was finished he put his and her baggage on a cart and called Usagi over. She came pouncing over. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other held onto the cart and they went to the elevator area. Usagi leaned down, making Mamoru aware of her ass but not intensionally, and pushed the button for the elevator to come down. Once it arrived they stepped in and Usagi spun around to look out the glass wall. Her mouth made a small "o" shape and she oohed in aw. Mamoru chucked and thought of how in this short amount of time, this has been the most he has ever laughed.

The elevator dinged at their floor and the came out. Once in their room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living/dinning room, and a balcony, Usagi told Mamoru she was going to go take a shower. Mamoru started to unpack.

Usagi turned on the shower head and slipped off her clothing. She pulled the shower curtain to the side and felt the water, making sure it wasn't to warm or cold. Feeling that it was at an okay temperature, she stepped in and began to wash herself.

Suddenly Mamoru walked in. "I'm sorry Usagi, but you left your towe-" The light blue towel that was in his hand, dropped to the floor as he saw her beautiful body through the curtain.


	4. The Kiss

Usagi turned to see Mamoru staring at her raw nakedness. Her face shaded to red and she let out an ear-splitting scream. Mamoru stumbled back and felt his pants tighten as he watched her curves bounce at every moment.

"..I-I'm so sorry!" Mamoru has seen many women naked before but for some reason Usagi's pureness was making him respond as an innocent teenage boy. He ran out the door, slammed it, and sunk to the ground. After a few minutes of memorizing her body and how the drops of water traced her, he realized how uncomfortable and painful his lower reign was, and it wanted attention. So, he got up and went to take a cold shower.

While that happened, Usagi was still in the shower, letting the water run down her frozen face. Her face had paled but was regaining its dark pink tint when her eyes fluttered. _He saw me! ME! In the shower! I-I-I, What should I do? I won't be able to look him in the eyes ever again. Shoooooooooooot!_ Usagi's thoughts were going a mile-a-minute in a bundle of mess. Usagi got out and covered herself with the blue towel that Mamoru had brought long blond hair went down her back in wet curls. She stepped out of the bathroom, the floors creaking at every step. "P-president?" When no response came, she went to investigate through their hotel 'house.' As she passed by his room, she heard the shower running. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day Usagi got up and went to get dressed in a white blouse, tucked into some green-tinted jean short-shorts. She put her hair into her childish, yet comfortable bun style and put a pink hair clip to keep half of her bangs held back. She slipped on some white sneakers and ran a little mascara through her already thick and long eyelashes.

Usagi walked into the kitchen and laid out a basket, blanket, and some chopsticks. She went through the stocked fridge and got out some sushi and finger sandwiches (since they were now in America.) She took the plastic wrapping off them and it all into the basket. Once she was done arranging their lunch, she sat down on the couch and pushed the ON button that was on the remote to turn on the T.V. When the screen flashed on, a Lifetime movie was playing. What came on was the male lead watching his romantic interest undress, Usagi immediately changed the channel to a safe cartoon show. She began to remember about Mamoru and her's exchange; she blushed deeply.

Mamoru stepped out of his grand walk-in shower, just finishing up his morning shower. He grimaced. _I've never had to contain himself! Never! I've always had some bimbo come running to me to serve my every need, including lessoning my tension. _He ran a hand through his messy, wet hair, which fell back down to his eyes. His thoughts got more intense as he recalled yesterday's actions. _Dammit woman! I should of just taken you. She would of agreed, they always do._ Mamoru sighed and went to get dressed. He put on loose jeans and a simple T-shirt that clung to his chest muscles and abs.

Mamoru walked out to see Usagi sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. _No, I couldn't of taken her innocence. She's too...precio-_ Mamoru stopped himself from thinking about such serious thoughts.

Usagi noticed him, jumped up, and turned off the embarrassing T.V. in a matter of seconds. "Oh President! I, uh, thought we could go to the park that is around the block. Its such a nice and sunny day. What do you think?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled lustfully, "Like a date?" He winked.

"Uhhh..." _Common Usagi, don't remember it! It'll make my work life with him and'll get so much worse if I get awkward with him._

Mamoru laughed, "I'm just messing with you. It sounds like a great idea!" Usagi nodded and smiled; happy that she pleased her boss. She grabbed the basket and they walked out of their room together.

* * *

The spring wind caused Usagi hair to blow around them. Mamoru unpacked the blanket and spread it out on the grass. Only two other groups were there, having a picnic and they were both families. Usagi and Mamoru sat down across from each other, and she set out their lunches and snacks. Usagi tried to use her chopsticks to pick up the finger sandwich, but it fell from her grasp. Mamoru laughed at her then scooted towards her. He picked up the sandwich and poked her mouth with the end of it. Usagi blushed but opened her mouth to let it enter into her mouth.

"Mmphm, This is so good!" Usagi smiled widely. Mamoru chuckled. When the wind picked up again and let a few of her long stands of hair cover her cheek, he reached out and pulled it to the side of her head. His hand moved to her cheek and lingered there. Usagi let her lips part and her eyelids closed partially. He leaned in and their lips came together in a soft kiss. Usagi pulled back and bowed her head. "I am so SORRY! I didn't mean to! Please forgiv-" Mamoru stopped her from talking by pressing his lips together harder and held her waist tightly. Usagi's eyes were wide open, but they relaxed when Mamoru didn't try to make the kiss more lustful. He pulled back and he resumed eating.

"Ms Usagi, I think we should go back to the hotel. The meeting is coming up soon, and I think we should go through it and make sure we both understand it."

Usagi nodded, and they packed up and left for their hotel room.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi walked into the building where their meeting was located at, him wearing his best business suit and her wearing her tight medium skirt and white blouse. They entered a room that had a large, round table in the middle of it, with many chairs surrounding it. They sat down and many other men in suits joined them. Mamoru's stern voice over powered all the others, but Usagi barely noticed it. Her thoughts were still set on their kiss. _Man, what am I going to do? I successfully forgot about our first exchange, the bathroom issue. But now I have to worry about a stupid in-the-mood-kiss. Nooo! YES Usagi! You can do it! It obviously meant nothing since President hasn't mentioned it at all._ But that didn't comfort Usagi at all.

The meeting droned on and on, Usagi dying of boredom, tapping her foot impatiently. Mamoru seemed to notice how jittery she had become, and so, underneath the table, his left hand reached hers and they braided together. Usagi gasped at the touch, but when they asked her what was wrong, she apologized and said nothing. Mamoru gave her hand a squeeze.

Once the meeting was over, Usagi and Mamoru walked out. "President, Let's go see the play today."

"Why not. But you have to wear a very fancy and revealing dress." He winked at her and they got into their short limousine and drove to the hotel to get changed. Mamoru dressed in a tuxedo while Usagi put on a pink, strapless dress that was tight all the way down to her thighs. She wore matching high heels.

They walked into the grand theater that was airing Wicked. They didn't have front row seats, but they were still close. Once in their seats and the lights had dimmed to start the play, Mamoru stretched his arm and placed it around Usagi, pulling her closer to his body. Usagi closed her eyes and sniffed in his scent._ He smells so nice. Its intoxicating. I want to smell more._ Usagi rubbed her head against his chest, trying to make his shirt release more scent. Mamoru felt this and lifted her head to level with his. He pressed his lips to hers firmly and nibbled on her lips. Usagi gasped, which let him have access to enter her mouth. His tongue twirled with hers, and his hands rested on her lap, slowly inching them up her skirt. Usagi pulled away, but he pulled her back to him more forcefully. _I must have her. She looks so beautiful. I can barely handle not jumping her and forcing her to have sex with me on the theatre's floor. Usagi. Usagi. Usagi._ She let out a soft moan, earning looks from their neighboring musical-lovers.

Realizing they were still in a public face, they parted from each other and watched the rest of the play heated and uncomfortable.


	5. The Arrival of Shingo

**And here's the newest chapter from TealxFire/AkiAkiko. Enjoy!**

When Mamoru and Usagi arrived back in Tokyo, he barely talked to her, but Usagi would always catch him giving her unreadable looks. Usagi was semi-glad that they were kinda avoiding each other. The drama and sudden heated situations that they kept getting themselves into was too much to handle for Usagi. Plus Shingo, her little brother, was coming to visit any time soon.

Usagi arrived home, unlocked her apartment's door, and walked in. She breathed in the smell of the air. _It feels like forever since I've been in here._ She thought. Usagi dropped her bag down on the counter and her house phone began to ring. She lunged towards it, picked it up and pressed the TALK button.

"H-hello?" She heaved in and out.

"Usagi? It's me.." The voice of her younger brother said.

"...Who?" Usagi smiled into the receiver.

"Uh, your forever loving brother. You bitch." Shingo laughed into the phone, knowing what was to come.

"SHINGO! Once you come over here I'm sticking soap into your mouth! You know how I hate it when people talk like that!" Usagi nearly screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." He laughed. "So guess where I am right now, Big Sis."

"Umm, I don't know.. At home?"

Shingo frowned. "I'm at the airport. My scatter brain sister must of forgotten her only, darling brother." He let out whimper and a fake tear slid down his face, letting it drop on the cold and lonely airport floor. He sighed, knowing she couldn't see this magnificent performance, and continued, "She must of FORGOTTEN it was TODAY that I was coming to visit HER!"

Usagi slid to the floor, phone still pressed against her cheek. _Jeez, I really am a scatter brain. I completely forgot he was visiting. But it's all President's fault! He's the one who is hogging all the space in my mind!_ "Ugg, Sorry Shingo. I'll be right there. Just let me wash my face and get my shoes on."

"Nck." They both hung up and Usagi sprung up and ran around the room, cleaning up her disastrous destruction for Shingo's arrival.

Usagi's pink high heels clacked as she walked through the empty walkways in the airport. She finally reached the waiting area and saw his golden haired from behind, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shingo!" She kissed his cheek when he turned around to hug her back.

"Hey Big Sister." That might be what he calls her, but she was a mouse compared to him. Shingo was 6'2 while Usagi stood short at 5"2. He was wearing tan pants and a green light jacket over his sky blue shirt.

Usagi grabbed his hand and they walked to her car. Usagi sat down in the driver seat and buckled up. She turned the key and her foot slammed down on the accelerator, slinging them forward. Shingo threw his hands up in the air and yelled out of fear. "Usagi! God Dammit! Stop the CAR!" she turned her head and looked over to her ghostly white brother and stopped the car with a jerk. Shingo threw his car door open and ran around to the other side, "Sis, get out. I'm driving. You are no better a driver than a six year old."

Usagi stuck her lips out into a pout and whined. "But Shingggggoo, It's my car. I drive all the time." Staring at his stoned-set face, she let out a grumble and unbuckled. Shingo drove to her apartment in silence. When they arrived home Usagi pulled out a futon from her cabinets and set it on the floor next to the couch. "You can sleep on this or the couch. I've got to go take a shower. Work tomorrow." She gave him a grimace and walked off to the shower.

The next morning, Usagi washed her face while Shingo brushed his teeth. They were cramped together so they had little arm space. He went to spit out his toothpaste and mouth waste, but instead of it landing into the round sink, it fell onto Usagi's pink cheeks. Feeling the wet new intruder on her skin, she let out an ear-splitting shriek and began to whack Shingo's chest and pushed him out of the bathroom, into the living room. "UGHHH! GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH AND ALL IN THE KITCHEN, YOU DWERP!"

She slammed the door and continued her morning routine. "...'dwerp'?" Shingo began to laugh while he cleaned his mouth and pulled on a pair of pants and pollo shirt. "HEY SIS?" Usagi poked her head out of the bathroom with her mouth full of toothpaste foam. "Uh," He coughs out of nerves and Usagi raises her eyebrows in confusion of his behavior. "I..I wanted to introduce someone to you. Her friend lives here and she wanted to visit them. So I thought I would surprise her by coming her and also introducing her to my precious sister."

Usagi's face became passionate and she put her hands, with her wet toothbrush, against her chest in mock-awh. She looked down at her now stained shirt, and acted out an action of anger. She quickly nodded her head to Shingo, gave him a thumbs-up, turned to the sink and washed her mouth out, than ran to her bathroom to change her shirt. She came out in a different business outfit, a plain white blouse with a pink jacket that went right above her matching pink skirt that was to her knees. She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the apartment, yelling "I'M LATE!"

Usagi dropped off her brother at the mall and sped to her work place. She ran through the elevator doors and to her desk, only to see Mamoru standing there. That threw her off because before this, he barely even looked at her. "You're late." He said with a small smirk on his face. _Punishment time._ He thought with a lustful smile in his mind. "Come to my office, Ms. Usagi." He turned and walked off towards his office with a hand thrown up beside his head, waving her to follow. Usagi's head filled with flowers and she got a warm, tingly feeling as she stumbled after him. When she reached his doors, she shook her head to clear the fuzzy clog and began to worry. _What if he realized our kisses were a huge mistake and he wants to fire me because of it. SHOOT! I can't be fired, I'm so behind on rent. Oh no! I shouldn't have gotten involved with my boss. And we barely know each other! _She pushed open his doors with noodle arms of strength, sweat dripping down the back of her neck. Before she could even take a step forward, she was pushed against the door, a knee between her legs, and her arms pinned above her head.

Mamoru breathed onto her neck before he kissed it and said, "I'm sorry. I tried to avoid you, but I can't! I didn't want to make a scene or create rumors, so I stayed away from you. You tempt me too much." He licked up her neck and then kissed her lips. Usagi was shocked at their sudden entanglement, but caught up to him, closed her eyes and opened her mouth. He pulled back to look at he beautiful face, but her hands gripped his hair and pulled him close. She stuck her small tongue out and lightly traced his mouth with her tongue, then plunged it in and danced with his.

Her hands tousled his hair while his slid down her neck and cupped her breast. He ripped the buttons apart and tore her bra down the front. His hand squeezed her right breast while his other hand pinched her left nipple. Usagi rubbed against him and pulled on his tie. He sucked on her bottom lip and picked her up and sat her on his desk. Mamoru wormed down between her legs and Usagi gasped and closed her legs, "N-n-no President...Don't...So embarrassing."

"Shh. It'll be find, Usagi." He's hands formed around her breast and pushed her flat against the desk. With one hand still morphing her breast, the other came down to her knees and pulled them apart. When her long skirt prevented her legs from separating too far, he pushed it up and his head dipped in to kiss her lace, cream underwear. Usagi moaned at the sensation and her hands held his head. His other hand came down to help remove her underwear. He breathed in the wave of heat and moved his head to her folds. He opened his mouth, only to close it when the phone interrupted the sounds of Usagi's heavy breathing.

She jerked up and her face filled with shock and shame. Mamoru reached over to pick the phone up, muttering complaints. "Yes?" He growled into the phone.

"Uh, Sir. It's Ms Mizuno. I needed to tell you that, Ms Tsukino's office phone is ringing off the hook, and if your meeting with her is over, I suggest you let her go back to her desk."

"Amy, now is not the time to.. Alright. Ms Usagi will be right out." He shut the phone down and turned to Usagi. "I'm sorry."

Usagi got up and walked toward him. His earlier unfinished words worried her some but now was not the time. "President..I-I can't go out like this." They looked down at her missing buttons and ripped bra. "Umm, Well I guess I could go without a bra and just button-up my jacket." Mamoru nodded and held her face in his hands.

"Usagi."

"Y-yes Pres-ident?"

He bent down and kissed her softly before hugging her to his chest. _Why does this girl make me feel so...good? or warm?_ After awhile Usagi backed out of his embrace and pulled out her bra. She fixed herself up and turned to Mamoru. She rose her arms so her hands could cup his cheeks. _His warmth, I want it. Need it._ She pulled herself up and pushed herself into him and hugged him tightly. She breathed him in and quickly left the office.

Once out of the office and in the hallway, Usagi began to fret. But her worrying soon ended when she came face to face with Amy.

"Usagi." She gave her an overly sweet smile. "Did Mr. Chiba punish you too hard for being late? We were worried." She gave a slight frown to prove her statement.

"Uh.. um. Yeah Amy, I'm fine. He wasn't too hard on me. Y-you said the phone was ringing?"

Amy put her hand on her shoulder and moved them both back a few steps. "That was a lie." Amy's face was stoned with grim. Perspiration slid down Usagi's forehead. _Why does she look so cold? Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Oh Amy, what's wrong?_ Amy's grip on her shoulder tightened, to hold her in place. "How could you Usagi? You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Usagi's mouth quivered at the coldness of her voice. Amy brought her other hand back in the air. Usagi closed her eyes, while Amy swung her hand towards her face.


	6. Slaps and Love

**Sorry again! Here's another chapter! :) I'm thinking about naming them now. But I'm so bad at it . Please give me suggestions on naming any of the chapters! :D Enjoy!**

**-Mila**

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Ami yelled as her hand made impact with Usagi's cheek. A rosey-red tint glossed over her skin and a small bump rose up. Usagi moved her hand to touch the swelling, while she stared at her 'friend' with wide eyes.

"A-Ami...?" Her eyes became clouded and tears poured over her lids. She turned to run out of the office, when a booming voice stopped her. "USAGI?"

It was none other than Mamoru, whom had heard the commotion from inside his office and went out to investigate, but only to see the short ending. He ran up to her, shoving Ami aside without notice, and pulled Usagi into his arms. "What happened? Why are you crying?" Ami in the distance turned her back on them and walked out of the building with a crazed look in her eyes. Usagi looked up at Mamoru and her clouded eyes became clear and shock refilled them. Pushing him away and beginning to grab her bags, Usagi told Mamoru, "I-I um, Mr. President, I'm gonna go... get my brother. He's at the mall and" She shook her head making a few drops of her tears fall, "needs me, He, uh, wants me to meet his girlfrien-" But she broke off in tears when Mamoru once again embraced her, surrounding her with his warmth. He shushed her and guided her to the elevator, to get rid of the audience that was now fully aware of their scenes.

Once outside, Usagi clung to him as if her life depended on it. Mamoru walked her towards his car, but when she protested, he only said "Leave it to me." He picked her up bridal style and set her gently down in his car seat.

They drove silently for the majority of the ride, but near the end Mamoru spoke. "..Ami and I... We were engaged." He stared straight ahead, completely unfocused on his driving, waiting for her response and reaction. Usagi swallowed down the water that was produced in her mouth and processed what he had just said. _He..and Ms Ami... I know its not like its a surprise...He is very handsome so its obvious that he's been in a relationship before, but... My stomach is curled up and aching.. I feel sick. But why? We aren't even dating and this happened before we even knew each other. His past... That I don't know about. His past that I'm not apart of._ Usagi shook her head to stop her rambling mind and studied Mamoru's face. _I like him.. A lot..._

"Ma...Mamoru," she blushed deeply, "I lik-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She flipped it open, letting the bunny keychain that was attach to it swing around. "Hello?"

"Usagi? Where are you? I thought we were gonna meet for lunch?" The voice of her brother questioned through the phone.

"AH! I completely forgot. I'm sorry Shingo. Work got a little... complicated and so I'm gonna go home and rest. Is that okay?"

There was a pause on the other end, but Shingo's voice demolished the silence. "Yeah. I was going to introduce you to my girlfriend, but it can wait. We should catch up before you meet her.. Well I got to go, sissy. She's walking over here. Bye." And with that the line ended.

When she closed her phone she looked over to see a masked face upon Mamoru's head. "..Forgotten date?"

After those words hit her, Usagi realized he was a little jealous, thus making her smile and giggle quietly. "No, it's my brother who is staying at my house right now. I was suppose to meet his special someone-" She explained the situation and the anger drained from his skin, but was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Usagi, what were you about to say?"

She gave him a confused face, "Hmm?"

"The 'Ma...Mamoru, I lik' Statement. Care to finished it?" He mocked her. Her face shaded pink from embarrassment and anger. She smacked his shoulder playfully.

Mamoru pulled into an expensive apartment complex parking lot. And they got out. He stopped her from walking with a disapproving noise and went to pick her up bridal style and carried her all the way up to his penthouse.

They finally reached the door and he pushed it open. He set her down inside and walked to his kitchen area. "Make yourself at home." He sent her a wink. "I'm gonna get some champagne to celebrate."

Usagi sat down on his velvet couch and crossed her legs. "Oh? And what are we celebrating?" He came up behind her with two wine glasses filled to the rim and leaned down to kiss her neck. He whispered against her skin, making sure to blow cool air against her heated skin, "Our new relationship." Shivers ran down her back and the hairs on her stand straight up. She took a sip of her champagne and couldn't stop the moan that flew out of her mouth.

"Delicious Mamoru." She sat down the glass and turned to Mamoru, who had copied her action. She licked her lips and they instantly came together. His arms went to her hips and hers went to his hair. She twirled his hair around her fingers, mimicking the rhythm their tongues had made. His strong arms lifted her up and sat her down his lap. She bit his lower lip as she began to roll her hips against his hardening member. His hands tightened around her hips and pulled her harder against him as he groaned into her mouth.

Usagi gave a big thrust against him, causing her skirt to rip apart up the sides. This gave them more contact since she could spread her legs more. One of his hands went to fondle her breast while the other went to poke her moist, pink panties. Her hands left his hair and went down, in between the tight space of their chests, and rested on his thighs. She shook her hips more rapidly as his finger slipped underneath the silky piece of cloth and circled around her nub. While that hand worked down there, the other tore her shirt apart and threw it to the floor. He slipped he straps down but instead of finishing he just slid his hand into her bra and gripped her breast.

"AHH!" Usagi moaned out and swirled her tongue around inside his mouth.

This stirred him up and he pulled her underwear off and his shirt and pants off, while laying her down on the couch, her only wearing a half-on bra and a ripped up skirt; and him wearing only his boxers with a bulge pulsating against them. She laid back with her hands thrown above her head. He leaned down to her private area and mumbled, "Finally. I was interrupted early, but I'm going to get to third base officially with you." And with that said , he dived down into her womanhood, licking up her juices that had already come out making Usagi thrash about and moan. He pulled her nub into his mouth and sucked hard. She screamed out his name that became jumbled up at the end. He pulled back and whipped his fingers across his mouth wet with her liquids. He slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked her liquids down his throat.

"Mamoru.. Please.. I need you!"

Completely her wishes, he laid down on top of her, propped himself up with his arm, and guided his member slowly into her. Usagi let out a cry as she felt him pulse inside her. He laid there still, waiting for her to adjust to his size. A sweat drop rolled down his face at his impatience began to to eat away his sanity. _I've never had to wait this long before. It feels so good inside her, so wet and warm and tight._ He thought.

Usagi shook her tears away and cried out, "Ah.. Mamoru! You.. You can start! It's...mmg.. okay!" He would of waited longer but his lack of control was to its limit. He gently pulled out but soon after slammed back inside her. He did this continuously and Usagi began to shake her hips from side to side. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned loudly when his member went in further then before. He thrusted in and out of her faster and she cried out his name multiple times. They started to feel the tension build in their stomaches down to their sexs. He finished up with hard, deep thrusts and they both released their cries and liquids.

Mamoru collapsed onto of Usagi who was already dozing off to sleep. He whipped of her sweat from her face and curled her bangs behind her ears and kissed her lips softly. He laid back down on top of her and fell into a deep sleep; snoring soundly along with Usagi.

* * *

BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ!

Usagi turned to move, but was stopped my a heavy object on top of her. She focused on what was blocking her and saw a raw naked Mamoru laying half on top of her and half to the side of her. She let her arm drop and it reached her phone. She pulled it to her ear and clicked the TALK button. "mmm, Hello?"

"USAGI!" Shingo screamed into the phone.

"Ah!" She pulled the phone back, then took a deep breath and brought it back to her ear. "Shingo?"

"SIS? Where have you been? I've been calling you all night? You never came home! I was so worried!"

_Shoot._ "Uh, Sorry Shingo. I'm...uh...at a friend's house..."

"Bullshit. While your lonely brother is home and worrying, you were out fucking some guy!"

"Shingo! Don't use those bad words!"

"You have no right the lecture me! In about a half a month later, you're going to meet my girlfriend, okay? No exceptions, you owe me."

Usagi smiled at her loving brother and nodded.

"Usagi?"

"..I'm nodding."


	7. The Incident

**Okay! Just to be a sweet author (or whatever us fanfiction writers are called...) I wrote a quick BUT important chapter! :D I hope you guys like it. I felt really bad when I took huge gaps between chapters and all that confusion of switch profiles and all. (Sadly I did lose a lot of readers from that): but as long as this is read, I'm happy.) So I'm going to try to go back to the adding a new chapter per day. Although, I think this story may be coming to an end, in the next 4-5 chapters... Who knows?**

**Well Enjoy!**

**-Mila**

Usagi pushed Mamoru over and more into the cushion of the couch. She got up and went to the kitchen to search for some coffee mix. She ended up finding a marble coffee cup, a bag of beans, a bowl, and a grinder. She poured the beans into the bowl and began to turn the churner but struggled with it massively. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and Mamoru leaned down to kiss her neck, causing her to gasp and blush when she felt his still naked body press up against her back.

"Good Morning, Gorgeous." He nibbled on her earlobe.

She reddened darker when she recalled last night's actions. "G-good morning..."

He took the bowl and grinder from her and started to smash the beans into small pieces. "You needed help, right?"

"I'm just not use to grinding up beans. I barely ever have coffee, only when I'm really tired from the previous night's actions or if I'm staying up late, and when I do make it, its instant coffee. I'm not all fancy like President is." she giggled, "Now go get some clothes on. We've got to be decent here! You look like a wild animal!" She finished with a fake nagging voice.

He smirked and whispered into her ear, "Says the girl who practically jumped me and had her way with me a few times last night. On. The. Couch."

Usagi pushed him back and hung her head while she screeched out, "I DID NOTTT!" She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once she was done she saw a white button up dress shirt and some boxers hanging on the door nob. When she exited the bathroom she found Mamoru sitting at the glass bar with two steaming cups of coffee. "Welcome back, Princess."

She walked towards him and took a sip of her drink and kissed him on the lips, "Ha-ha. Alright babe, enough with the sweet talk." She giggled at his lip puckering.

Cups emptied and a coupled sitting, Mamoru slipped his hand up his shirt that went to her knees, and went to finger her. In a seductive voice, he asked, "Now that you're all clean," He paused to lick up her ear, "wanna get dirty again?" Usagi giggled at that but let him lead her to his room.

* * *

Usagi awoke to Mamoru shutting the door to his bathroom and the faucet turned on. She inched her head to see what time it was. _Noon? Darn, Shingo probably wanted me to come back home when I first woke up. Jeez, that coffee wore off quickly.. Maybe because we were so active..._Her face flushed pink. She got out of bed, put on her newly washed clothes, took a piece of paper out of Mamoru's printer, and wrote a quick note telling him that she need to leave. She folded the paper and signed it with a lipsticked kiss on top. And was out the door in minutes.

Once the taxi dropped her off at her apartment, she walked up the flight of rusty stairs, and began to unlock the door, only to be pushed back by an overly emotion brother.

"USAGI!"

She staggered back from the sudden weight, but quickly regained her balance and ushered him into her room. "I'm sorry Shingo. I should of called you. It's just I got in a huge fight with a girl I thought was my new friend and-" She was cut off when Shingo held her face and examined her bruise.

"She hit you?" He sounded appalled. Usagi responded by nodding her head. "Yeah, I don't really know the details but apparently I stole her fiance..."

Usagi was shocked when she heard a 'pfft' sound come from her little brother, a beginning of a laugh. "pfft-hahah! I never have understood why girls get into such drama over some guy.. wait. Was this the same guy you spent the night with last night?"

"Mhm, his name is Mamoru Chiba... He's my boss."

"You in some deep shit, girl. Now you have fun, I'm gonna crash on the sofa, I stayed up all last night worried about you." She gave him an apologetic wave and within minutes he was out and sprawled out across the couch.

* * *

As two weeks past by, many things didn't happen. Ami took a month vacation (which was only allowed because it was already booked as her wedding and honeymoon vacation time) Shingo would always boast to Usagi about his relationship with his girlfriend and how she was going to meet her VERY soon, since his girlfriend was currently back in their hometown to visit her sick grandmother. And Mamoru and Usagi would spend almost night together (mostly at his house, since Usagi had Shingo there and it was that big) Shingo and Mamoru certainly bonded though, over a shared interest in a fighting video game.

Usagi and Mamoru went to work separately even though seconds before they were in bed together, sharing lovey-dovey cuddle time. It was an awful, early Monday morning, back from a fantastic weekend and they had tons of work to do. Mamoru's out-of-town meeting was coming up soon and Usagi was especially sad about this because it would be their first time away from each other since they've met.

Usagi filled out the papers that were thrown across her desk as Mamoru came out of his office and told Usagi to schedule plane tickets for one on a saturday at seven in the morning or so. She gave him a pout and clacked away on the computer with a grimace on her face.

Mamoru set down his pen on her desk and with one finger he nudged it off so it rolled to the ground. He leaned down to pick it up, before he turned his head to give Usagi a quick kiss on the lips, since barely anyone was paying the slightest attention. Usagi brightened up with a big smile stretched across her face, but quickly dismissed Mamoru from her desk saying she will take care of his tickets, when her face began to get too hot, and made her a little dizzy.

She sat back down in her carpet chair, clicked the finished buttons, and printed out the ticket and flight information. As she waited for it to finish printing, she burped.

She burped up a slight air pocket that went from her stomach and swirled around her throat. She shook her head and massaged her temples. Only to jerk her body to the nearest bathroom, just in time for her nausea to reach the toilet.


	8. Baby?

**Here's another chapter! I'm sorry its short but don't worry, I gonna start writing longer ones. I also wanted to say I'm sorry that I haven't really been able to make it seem like Mamoru and Usagi are truly in love, -they are. It's just I'm kinda bad at showing love in my stories, because, being totally honest here, I've never been in love. So as a writer its kinda hard for me to write about it, that and I really like Mamoru being the tough, cold-hearted playboy kind of guy. Haha, just my opinion. I wanna give a shout out to EvaC, most of you know here from her great stories, she helped give me some ideas to finish this chapter since I was stuck very badly on this one part. So, thank you! Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**-Mila**

Once all of Usagi's morning breakfast was inside the toilet, she stood up off of her palms and knees, and whipped off her mouth. She washed out her hair in the women's sink and put it into a messy bun with her bangs curled back behind her ears. She took off her pink, over-sweater, leaving her in only black pants and a white button-down blouse. A girl with flamey, red hair and a voluptuous body came into women bathroom. She went straight to the sink and looked in the mirror. She fluffed up her hair and smeared her make-up around until it fit her criteria.

She looked over at Usagi and gave her a fake apologetic grimace. "Here." Was all she said when she tossed her a special doctors cart (Expensive Abortion Clinic). "It really works. Trust me." She turned on her heel and walked out the door. When Usagi finished washing her face she stared at the small car in her hands. _This is... for pregnant women. I guess now I am considered as on, Right? I couldn't really be pregnant. Yeah. I probably just ate some bad food last night.. That explains the nausea and the fever? Or no? _Usagi shook her head and decided on going to a doctor during her lunch break.

Usagi returned to her desk when she noticed a red blinker on her phone, showing that she had missed a call from her boss. She clicked the connect button and it transferred her to Mamoru.

"...jesus no.." Mamoru mumbled before he moved the phone to his mouth and spoke to her, "Oh, Ms Usagi please come into my office. I tried calling you in here before but you didn't pick up?"

"Sorry President, I was in the bathroom. I'll be right there." She put the phone down and clacked her heels all the way to his office.

When she opened the door she found Mamoru sitting at his desk with a women across from him. Her face filled with suspense when she realized it was the woman who knew she was pregnant.

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose with irritation. "May I introduce, Beryl Kimura, she is the daughter of the Kimura corporation. You know, the company I am meeting with this weekend. Since we our combining our businesses together, she came over to 'observe." Beryl winked at Mamoru and gave him a naughty look, which he ignored. "Usagi, even though you've only been here a short while, you have presented an outstanding record and you have worked hard through my challenging demands, you are to show Ms Kimura around."

Usagi nodded and Beryl turned to look at her, noticing her for the first time at that moment. "Ohh, so that's your name. Ha-Ha, we met earlier in the bathroom. I hope my advice helped you out." She winked again and Usagi's face filled with horror. _Dammit, I don't want Mamoru to find out anything until I get checked out by the doctor._

Usagi scooted her chair back and waited for Beryl to do the same. "Alright at the end of this work day, I'll bring Ms Kimura back to the office, Mr President." Mamoru nodded and Beryl went to Usagi's side, not without shaking her hips to taunt Mamoru. Usagi eyes slanted with jealousy.

Usagi and Beryl went off and she gave Beryl a tour around the office. Once they were done around noon, Beryl went off to eat lunch with the well known fan-club of Mamoru Chiba. While she went to gossip about her 'dirty exchange with Mamoru', Usagi went to his office. She opened the door and found Mamoru standing and waiting for her. She immediately went into his arms and his hands wrapped around her waist perfectly. He squeezed her tightly against himself and nuzzled and breathed into her ear, "I want to tell you something..." She nodded, lost in the heat, flushed in the face.

Then he tilted his head closer to her ear so his lips were touching it and whispered three words no one but her family has said to her, words that made her melt into pudding, "I love you."

They stood still for moments until Usagi backed out of his embrace, disbelief across her face. At first Mamoru was worried she didn't return his feelings but in her eyes he saw pure love being returned to him, but he also noticed a tint of sadness. His forehead unwrinkled and relaxed but his eyes stayed worried.

"Ma-mamoru, I love you too, but I..I have to tell you something..."

But of course a knock interrupted them and through the door they heard Beryl's screechy voice call for 'Mr. Mamo' and 'Ms Usako,' her way too friendly obnoxious nicknames.

Mamoru sighed and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, he sighed again and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips, "Tell my later, right now since Ms Kimura has come, the office has gotten that much stressful and busy. Plus the upcoming meeting I have this weekend. I guess if I just rid myself from most of my distractions." and with that said he went to open the door, leaving Usagi with her despair. Once Usagi got over her downfall of emotion, rather quickly, Beryl and her Usagi left to continue their tour. But as Usagi made her way out of the office, she dropped the abortion clinic card she got from Beryl and Mamoru watched this happen. He watched it fall out of her long black pants. So he went after it but once he got it, Usagi and Beryl were already gone. He flipped the small card around to find out what it said and saw the name upon it. _An abortion clinic? Why did Usagi have this in her pocket? She's pregnant?_

At the end of the day, Usagi ran out of the office and to the closest walk-in-clinic. Usagi had a test done and the results came back as positive. A few tears flowed out of her shocked eyes._ What do I do? Mamoru said he can't deal with distractions right now. Darnnit, danggit, dammit! We just got into a serious relationship and this happens.. What do I do now!_

As she made her way home, she turned on her phone and found two missed calls from Mamoru and three missed calls from Shingo. _I'll deal with Mamoru once I calm down.. Shingo can wait until I get home. I just want to change into my pajamas and relax on my couch with a cup of hot chocolate and cartoons _she thought. She arrived home with pre-black circles under her eyes from the exhaustion of the day and she opened the door to the last thing on earth she could think of. She opened the door to Shingo sitting at her round table with a woman with flowy red hair. Beryl Nimura.

She dropped her bag and went pale white. _Why? _Shingo scooted out of his chair and went to grab Usagi and pull her in, "Hey, sis? I called you to warn you that my girlfriend dropped by, so I thought I could introduce her tonight. But you didn't pick up... so we started eating without you. You okay?" Usagi shook her head to clear her mind and then nodded yes.

"Ms. Nimura, what a...surprise. Ha...ha." Usagi gave an awkward laugh.

Beryl stood up and walked over to Usagi, "Oh Darling, just call me Beryl. And after work did you go to the clinic for an abor-"

Usagi quickly cut her off once she realized what she was about to say, "YES! I...did go to the...clinic.. with doctors... since I thought I had a. . . stomach virus. BUT I don't..." She smiled once she was done. _Mission Successful: Avoid baby talk, Complete. _She giggled a little out of hysteria, but mostly at her silly-dumb thoughts.

Beryl gave her a confused smile but nodded knowingly. "So you're my baby-bear's big sister?"

Usagi nodded, "For twenty-six years."

"And who's the baby's father?" She smiled devilishly

Usagi was caught off guard by her sudden question. _Shoot! I could of sworn she was going to help me keep my secret. _

"Baby?" Shingo asked.


	9. Together

**Okay! I just finished this at 11:11 p.m. WISH TIME! Haha, anyways.. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This isn't the last one but it getting close :( I'm so sad to end a story, but that does mean I'll be able to write another and finish Pure White (once I convert it over to this account) Anywhooo, It's getting late and I still need to shower. Enjoy!**

**-Mila**

"Baby?" Shingo asked.

Usagi waved a pause signal to Shingo and went over to Beryl, "It was…nice seeing you, Ms. Nimura, but I have to discuss some private things with Shingo.. My brother."

Beryl snapped her fingers in disappointment, "Damn, and I thought I would be the first of the Chiba Inc. Office to hear the juicy gossip of who knocked up this gal. Hmm, I guess I'll go meet my next..appointment." She gave a wink to Usagi, gave a quick peck to Shingo, and was out the door with a few clicks of her heels.

Shingo walked over to Usagi, who was next to the kitchen entrance. "…Baby?" He brought his hand over to her belly and pressed it lightly against it. "Big sis, is there a baby in there?" It was quiet for awhile, until a small droplet of liquid fell onto Shingo's hand causing him to look up at his only sister. "Usagi?"

She cried harder, splurging out words. "…hic…yes…..wahhh!…I'm too….young and not qualified…. Shingo!….wahh!" He moved his hand to her back and pulled her into her arms.

"Mamoru, right?" But before she could answer his question, a loud, urgent door knock pounded several quick times. Shingo brought Usagi over to the couch and sat her down, handing her a box of kleenexes. He turned on his heel and walked to open the door to the unexpected guest. But in stormed Mamoru, fuming.

"What the FUCK, Usagi?" He yelled as he turned into her living room. She curled up into a ball, tissues pushed against her face.

Shingo came into the room and grabbed Mamoru shoving him back, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You don't come in here, acting like your the fucking owner of this apartment. Usagi is in a-a fucking fragile state right now! GET OUT! From this action we already know you don't want the child, so LEAVE!" He pushed him back over and over again.

Mamoru gave a hysterical angry look at Shingo before he nudged him, hard, out of the way. "An ABORTION, Usagi? An abortion? So, you don't even tell me your pregnant and you go off and get an abortion? What happened to getting the father's consent? I can't believe you didn't even talk to me about it! I thought we trusted each other; I thought we were closer than that.. Well I guess I was fucking wrong." He began to walk away, before his jacket was pulled back. He turned back around to see a red eye'd, swollen, sad face of the woman he loved.

She mumbled first, but then coughed back her tears, rubbing them quickly with her already soaked sleeve. (since all the tissues were crumbled and on the ground from her getting up abruptly) "A...Abortion?"

"Yes." Mamoru responded more softly since he really did realize how fragile of a state she was in; she could barely stand, her knees wobbling and her whole body shaking._ Even though she has the appearance of death, she sure does look beautiful... _Mamoru thought.

"I didn't get an abortion?" Usagi's face was filled with grief and confusion. One coming off more strongly than the other. (Confusion)

"Your card... It was a card for an abortion..."

Usagi's face lit up as much as it could, "OH! That was Ms. Nimura's card she gave it to me...said that it works and to trust her. But I did go to a clinic but that was to see if I was actually pregnant or not, It could of just been from stress of you leaving this weekend. I know it doesn't sound like a long time, but we've been together nonstop for awhile and it's a big change..I guess." She paused and then continued her earlier statement, "I did go to the clinic, and I-I am pregnant...And...I want to keep it!"

Mamoru's face was filled with shock, but quickly drained itself, and filled with a calm and sincere emotion. He pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet words into the sole of her ear. The words talked about happiness, loving, and a family. "I'm going to purpose to you." He said with a smile.

Usagi stepped back and gasp in time with Shingo who was off in the distance, watching. "Repeat, please." She mumbled out.

He took a few steps closer to her, brushed her hair away from her face, smoothed her temples, and leaned down to her ear, giving it a few kisses and warm breaths. "I'm going to ask you, Usagi, to be my wife."

She breathed out the words, "When?"

He chuckled softly into her ear, "You'll find out soon."

* * *

Mamoru laid Usagi down in her bed and pulled the covers around her. He kissed he asleep eyes and walked out of the room silently. He was greeted by a Shingo, lost in thought.

"She's sound asleep, so I might as well leave. I'll be back here six a.m. sharp." He walked to the door but he was stopped by a sound.

"Uh, Mamoru?"

He turned to his lover's brother. "Yes?"

"Why do you think Beryl had an abortion clinic card handy?"

"Are you dating Ms Nimura?"

"I am." Shingo barely whispered out.

"Well, sport. There's no easy way to tell you a girl's cheating on you-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said she's cheating on me?"

"Shingo." He sighed, "Shingo, if you're happy with her, be with her. If her not being able to be only your's bothers you too much, than dump her. I don't know what else to tell you." He sighed again, patted Shingo's shoulder, and left the building.

* * *

_5:26 a.m. Why the heck am I up this early? I can barely wake up in time for work. (Well no recently, since I was so happy to see Mamoru at work.) _Usagi jumped out of bed once she realized what had woken her up. Morning sickness. She ran to her bathroom, too much in a hurry to even close the door, and she kneeled down and threw up her insides.

Mamoru paddled up the steps and took out the extra key Usagi gave him before she fell asleep the previous night, and unlocked the door. Sure he was about thirty minutes early, but the thought of his lovely soon-to-be-fiancee and unborn child was in an unsafe, cheap apartment with the only protection of her littler brother, worried him to no end. He walked silently through her house, and saw the glow of Usagi's bathroom light shine through her cracked open door. He walked towards it and heard her gaging. He went into the bathroom and held her hair back, barely surprising the preoccupied blonde.

Once she was finished, she brushed her teeth, while Mamoru held her against him endearingly, which did make it harder for her, but she barely minded.


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone reading my story! Yes, I know. It has literally been foreverrrrrr! I'm in the process of write a new chapter that will be uploaded very, very soon. I realized I have made many promises about uploading and all, but I'm serious right now. I am having a little difficulty figuring out how to end this story but I'll think of something, I always do (; haha. I hope some people are still following this and  
I hope the ones that have stuck with this, even though there's been a huge time gap in this, are not mad at me and are willing to continue reading! Thank you!

-Mila


	11. Shingo and Mamoru

"Uh, Mamoru?"

He turned to his lover's brother. "Yes?"

"Why do you think Beryl had an abortion clinic card handy?"

"Are you dating Ms Nimura?"

"I am." Shingo barely whispered out.

"Well, sport. There's no easy way to tell you a girl's cheating on you-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said she's cheating on me?"

"Shingo." He sighed, "Shingo, if you're happy with her, be with her. If her not being able to be only your's bothers you too much, than dump her. I don't know what else to tell you." He sighed again, patted Shingo's shoulder, and left the building.

* * *

_5:26 a.m. Why the heck am I up this early? I can barely wake up in time for work. (Well no recently, since I was so happy to see Mamoru at work.) _Usagi jumped out of bed once she realized what had woken her up. Morning sickness. She ran to her bathroom, too much in a hurry to even close the door, and she kneeled down and threw up her insides.

Mamoru paddled up the steps and took out the extra key Usagi gave him before she fell asleep the previous night, and unlocked the door. Sure he was about thirty minutes early, but the thought of his lovely soon-to-be-fiancee and unborn child was in an unsafe, cheap apartment with the only protection of her littler brother, worried him to no end. He walked silently through her house, and saw the glow of Usagi's bathroom light shine through her cracked open door. He walked towards it and heard her gaging. He went into the bathroom and held her hair back, barely surprising the preoccupied blonde.

Once she was finished, she brushed her teeth, while Mamoru held her against him endearingly, which did make it harder for her, but she barely minded. She turned around to face him and smiled, "Breakfast, honey?"

Mamoru smiled back and led her to the kitchen. "Let me. I think Shingo would appreciate it more if the food was not raw or not burnt." He teased her and gave her a peck on the lips while she giggled at his halfhearted insults.

"Ughhh, com on gieuys. Brack iut uppppp." Shingo came out of his room, stumbling into the walls and reeking of alcohol. Mamoru went over to catch him before he fell to the ground. Usagi inched forward trying to think of what to do or say to help her brother.

"Shingo, You're drunk! Have you've been drinking all night long?" Usagi asked worriedly and stood up and walked over to her brother and tried to make eye contact.

"Shut up, 'Mom' I can do what I want. I'm an adult."

"Not in my house, young man. You are my little brother and you do what I have to say while you stay here." Usagi crossed her arms while her emotions became crossed as well.

Shingo began to shake until tears spilled out of his eyes. Mamoru patted his back and began to walk them back to his room while he said, "Usagi leave this to me, I think I know what's wrong with Shingo and you're going to have to forgive his behavior because if we were in his position we would be the same." And with that they entered Shingo's room. Usagi stood dumbfounded.

In Shingo's room, Mamoru sat him down and patted his back understandingly, "I'm guessing you talked to you're girlfriend?" Shingo only nodded. "Do you want to tell me what she said? It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but I think it'd be better if you vented a little bit."

Shingo softly muttered a few words then coughed and repeated, "I called her…. A guy picked up." he took a deep breath, "And when the guy put her on, she admitted to cheating, point-blank. Apparently all the 'friends' she was visiting up here were new and ex lovers!" Shingo's veins tensed up and yanked his arm over to his bedside table and smashed his alarm clock to the floor.

Usagi ran in when she heard the loud commotion and saw a sobbing Shingo palms down on the floor while Mamoru kneeled nearby him. She rushed over to her poor brother and pulled him into a huge, "Shingo, my love. Forget about her. You are the most decent guy" _besides Mamoru_, "I've ever known. You could have your choice of any girls ANYWHERE and they'd fall head over for you. I'll even tell you most of my friends had secret crushes on you even though they were much older. I promise you'll fine an outstanding girl that will treat you way better than Beryl did. I love you, okay? Now get up and lets get you to the bathroom to take a bath. You smell awful!" Mamoru and Usagi both took either arm of Shingo's and brought him to the bathroom.

A half an hour later, Shingo came out of the bathroom, steam surrounding his wet self. And he saw Usagi waiting for him at the kitchen table, two plates of bacon, eggs, and crescent rolls next to her.

"Hey bro! Thought you might like a hangover breakfast. It's magically delicious even though I didn't make it." Usagi and Shingo laughed together because they both know, no matter how hard Usagi tried, she ruined all meals she cooked. Mamoru had left the apartment and headed off to work because even though Usagi could skip a few days of work, the boss definitely could not.

Shingo walked over and sat next to her and they both started eating while Shingo told Usagi about how he met Beryl and how he's always know she must have been cheating on him since they had huge time gaps apart from each other.


	12. Shingo Leaves

**Here's another chapter! And I already have the next one planned out. This story is about to get dramatic, you guys! Haha. Well I hope yall enjoy this next chapter! (:  
**

**-Mila  
**

The next day, Shingo had packed away all his clothes and belongings and told Usagi that he was leaving to go back home to start new. Usagi agreed but was still very upset about him leaving because after today, Mamoru would be getting ready to leave for his weekend business trip that Usagi wouldn't be able to go on. So she was going to be very lonely.

She drove Shingo to the airport, thinking back to the when she picked him up there before she had a boyfriend, before she was pregnant, and before her brother was heartbroken. Usagi pulled up to the front of the airport and they both opened their doors and walked to the back of her car.

"I'm gonna miss you, big sis. You have to take extra care of yourself now. You have a lil' guy in there that you have to protect from now til the rest of his life." Shingo said this while he hugged Usagi tightly.

She pulled back stiffly, "A boy? HAH I am sooo having a girl, Shingo. Not a nasty boy who'll end up just like his nasty uncle." She winked at him and pulled him into another hug. "I love you. Tell that to the others back home for me." He said it back and off he went, while Usagi watched from her position, crying softly and silently.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Usagi slunk back against her chair while she watched Gokusen, her favorite drama at the moment. She signed out and waited for Mamoru to come over. He was working overtime to get ready for his business trip that would be during the whole weekend. Usagi hated just waiting around, she loved to be always doing stuff, but since she wasn't feeling all that well, she sat back and relaxed. She even began to drift of to sleep, but when the bang of the door opening awoke her, she jumped right up.

Usagi ran over to the doorway where Mamoru waited with his arms wide open. The tangled together. "Hey honey, I'm home." Mamoru said with a sweet smile.

"Welcome home, darling!" Usagi cooed. Even though their relationship certainly went a lot faster than any normal one, they were perfectly happy with playing the joyful married couple even though they weren't even there yet.

"Was it tough on you? Shingo leaving?"

Usagi nodded her head into his chest, "But I don't want to think about that right now when I only have one night left to soak up the rest of you so it'll last until you return to me." She began tickling his neck with small kisses. He chuckled and shifted his body to get a better hold on her. He placed his hands on either of her hips and pulled her closer to him. One of his hands moved up to rub her back and causally slip underneath her shirt to find she was wearing a bra, while the other hand slipped down to cup her nicely shapened butt. Her chest pressed against his, while she breathed heavily and he felt her nipples harden. The hand on her back slipped to the front to grab one of her boobs that kept trying to get closer to him and he squeezed it tightly.

Usagi jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hardened member while he supported her by holding her butt, squeezing it every once in a while. Usagi moved her hands to grab each side of his face and pushed her lips to his. He tongued her lips and she opened them so their tongues could reunite and massage the other.

Mamoru moved them from the door to her bedroom. He set her down and slid down her body. Usagi's shirt was pushed up so her breast were in raw view. Usagi grabbed a pillow above her head in anticipation of what was about to go down. Mamoru slowly removed her pants and underwear and his own shirt so she could enjoy watching his muscles work. Mamoru moved each one of her legs above each of his shoulders breathed against her heat. He pressed his mouth against her moist opening. He lapped up her pre-mature juices and stuck one of his fingers in and out, first in a slow rhythm then gradually faster. He encircled her sensitive nub with his tongue and then brought it into her mouth and sucked. Usagi moaned out in great pleasure. "Mamo! It's soo… good!" He stopped suddenly and went to kiss her deeply.

Usagi pushed against his chest and flipped him under her. She now laid on top of him with her hand snaking down to rub his swollen are beneath his zipper. She quickly undid it, all while kissing him deeply and passionately, and slipped her hand down his pants. She grabbed hold of his stick and pumped it down stopping in between to rub the tip. Mamoru made quiet, sexy groaning noises. She then did a 180 and was face to face with his throbbing member while her area was right about his face. Usagi pulled him into her mouth and bobbed her head in matching rhythm to Mamoru, who at that moment was licking her sex and sticking his tongue in as far as possible in and out.

They continue until their patients were at their ends. Mamoru grabbed Usagi and threw her under him and entered her swiftly. She called out in pleasure and grabbed hold of his back. He pumped in and out of her, hitting that perfect spot that threw them both over, and reach their climax. "I love you!"

They collapsed onto each other in completely ecstasy. Mamoru turned to Usagi, who was almost asleep, and he reached behind him to get out a lightly tinted pink, princess cut diamond engagement ring. As he smoothly slipped it on to Usagi's left hand, he whispered into her ear, "Usagi, I love you so much. I want to start a family with you because I really never felt like I've had a complete one. Usagi, before I met you I was lost and sleazey. you warmed this heart," he held her hand against his beating chest, "that has been frozen for ages. Will you marry me?"

Throughout this entire conversation, Usagi perked up and listened intensely. "Yes, Mamoru! Of course I will! I love you so much!" They embraced each other and kissed throughout the night until they both fell asleep contently.


	13. The BreakIn

**Okay, everyone! Here's the next chapter! Yay haha. I'll try to work on another one soon, I just have two major projects and a test coming up and prom! haha (: Well I hope you enjoy this!**

**-Mila**

Mamoru left the next day for his business trip, leaving a sad, lonely Usagi behind. Once she watched Ito drive Mamoru away in his company's car, she went back inside to shower. Once she was done she did her morning routine, late in the afternoon, she walked outside her to her car. She looked back at her house and a cold, damp breeze swirled around her, but she ignored it, got in her car and went out to shop to restock on groceries.

When she reached the grocery store, she got a cart and pushed around, searching for what food she'd need back home. She went to the snack corner near the window and stared out through it, spacing out. But then she focused her vision to barely see someone lingering by her car. _It might just be a passenger, but all day I've been feeling eery. It's probably just because Mamoru is gone also now._ Usagi thought and shook her head to clear her mind and continue shopping. She got all the required foods that she needed and some special sweets for her and Mamoru could use (; She went to her car and the mysterious person was gone, she sighed in relief. _I am soooo paranoid. _

Usagi's phone began to ring and she struggled to answer as she put her bags into her car. "Hello! This is Usagi!" she smiled.

"Hey Usagi, it's Ami. I just got back in town and I was wondering if you'd like to go get food with me so we can catch up. Mainly I would like to apologize. Please just meet with me."

Usagi thought back at how she wished to have been friends with Ami when she first started, how Ami had guided her through her job. _I want to make this right._ "Where to?"

Usagi walked into the popular cafe, Fruit Parlor Crown, and looked for the familiar hair of Ami. When she spotted her she walked over to the booth that Ami was already sitting at and sat herself down.

Usagi smiled awkwardly at Ami and she smiled sadly back. "So-" She was interrupted by a southern looking, red hair waitress that came up to take their order.

"Hi ladies, my name is Unazuki Furuhata. Welcome to Fruit Parlor Crown, I will be your server today. May I get you to some drinks?" She smiled sweetly as she placed down some costers and got out her pad and pen.

"I'll have the chocolate milkshake, oh wait, make that just some cranberry juice, please?" Usagi ordered.

"And I'll just have a diet coke." Ami waited for the waitress to leave and turned to Usagi questionably. _Peculiar.._ Ami thought. "Are you on a diet also?"

Usagi began to sweat, _Oh no. Should I tell her that I'm pregnant with her ex-fiancee's child? What if she'll start hating me again. I'm still not even sure about this 'date'._ "Well I guess you could say that, haha. I just thought it wasn't that healthy, eating like that all the time."

Ami let out a booming laugh, startling Usagi. "HAHA, Oh Usagi, I know you're pregnant. The gossip spread all the way to Hawaii, honey. And thats why I called you over here. We do need to talk."

Usagi nodded and let Ami continue. "While I was in Hawaii, alone and on my honeymoon trip, I had time to think. I thought back about when I first met Mamoru. He was a lot younger. We meet in school, Tokyo University. We were both above smart and both very meet when our class finished exams and we all went to celebrate by drinking. We talked and than began to hang out, a lot. Eventually he asked me out and I felt so lucky. He was the most handsome guy in our class. We started dating and we were comfortable with each other. We eventually graduated form college and Mamoru succeeded his corporation and asked me to work there with him."

Ami paused to let Unazuki delivered their drinks. "What would y'all like to eat?" Usagi ordered a hamburger while Ami got a chicken salad. Unazuki left quickly realizing they were having an important conversation.

"Anyways, where was I? Right work. So he asked me to work with him even though we both knew that my dream was to be a doctor, but we both ignored it and I went along with him. What he didn't know was I was taking online class at night to get me closer to my dream. Now, I've even decided to quit my job and go back to school to become a doctor. But anyways back to my story. Eventually when Mamoru's job became more demanding we drifted apart. He even got his own apartment to deal with his business life. That's when I figured he was cheating on me. I kept hearing rumors about how woman of excellent taste would come and go from his apartment and sometimes I'd even see scandalous pictures of him with women in the tabloids, but I didn't care. 'I'm his fiancee' was what I would tell myself, and 'I'll never let him go' but I became obsessed."

She paused once again to let their waitress deliver their food and she waited until Usagi and her had a few bites of their meal to continue, "I began to sabotage his women, made them look crazy to him so he'd stop meet with them. I was cruel and crazy. I continued to do stuff like that even though Mamoru and I barely even spoke, and when we did, it was fighting, terrible arguments. When I look back now, I realize I didn't even love him anymore. I was more of trying to live in the past and keep him in my possessions. I loved it when people told me that my boyfriend or fiancé was so handsome and that we were perfect together. I just got caught up with all the complements. Honestly Usagi, I'm truly sorry. And it really does seem like he loves you. The way he looks at you and how he treats you. You really do suit him best." Ami began to tear up from remembering the past. She rushed through her bag and put down a some money on the table, "I'm sorry Usagi but I have to go." Ami ran out of the cafe.

Usagi sat there and stared off as she let everything she learned sink in, her food sat in front of her cold.

"Ma'am? …. Miss?" Usagi felt someone shake her shoulder and she blinked her eyes and looked over at Unazuki.

"Oh! Sorry!" Usagi apologized and got out her wallet.

"It's okay, I was worried about you because you've been staring for quite awhile. I just wanted to let you know we are closing soon and it's begun to rain. I over heard earlier that you were pregnant and it wouldn't be good for a pregnant woman to walk in the rain, do you need an umbrella?"

Usagi smiled and thanked her and handed her the money to pay for the meal. Usagi got up and put her jacket on while Unazuki brought her an umbrella. "Thank you, again."

Usagi walked out and undid her umbrella. She looked at the parking lot and saw only two customer cars left. She walked over to hers and got in swiftly. She turned the heater on and drove to her house. _I'm exhausted. Ami really took a lot out of me. Mamoru's past. He seems so, well actually he seems exactly how I thought he'd be like. I wish I knew him when he was in university, or better yet high school. Haha, a school uniform on him. I'll have to ask him for pictures._ Usagi giggled all the way home while she thought of what he'd look like.

Usagi unlocked her door and dropped her keys onto the kitchen counter. She dragged herself across her apartment and looked at the bathroom. _Ugh, not tonight, I'll take a shower tomorrow._ She took her clothes off and put on her pajamas. She crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Later on in the night, the nob on Usagi's front door began to rattle. The door clicked and began to slowly and quietly creek open. A black boot squeaked as it enter the apartment. The intruder closed the door and began to look around. He smelled the air and turned to the living room. He pulled out a bag and began to swipe the nicest things Usagi owned. He placed her T.V. near the entrance and took all over her kitchen supplies. He put her laptop into his backpack and took all her pictures out of the frames and ripped the pictures as he stole the frames.

He squeaked his way over to her bathroom and began his work in there. Usagi twitched and rolled over silently. She began to rub her eyes and opened them. She layer perfectly still and looked over to the light coming from her bathroom. She immediately gasped and the intruder turned around. She got up and began to run to the door, but he pranced on top of her. She yelped and winced. "No! Stop! Somebody hel-" The intruder covered her mouth and punched her stomach. Usagi silently screamed and went limp. The intruder freaked out and ran from her body. He grabbed his things and left, leaving the door wide open. Tears poured down her cheeks as blood ran down her legs. _No, don't leave me. My baby. I'm losing you. Don't go_


	14. Let's Leave

**So I had this chapter planned out a little differently, but when I saw everyone's comments, I decided to give them what y'all wanted. Haha. But I didn't really change much from what I had planned because either way, they'd end up in the same place but I really do like it more this way. I have more planned and was going to add one more scene in this, but I really wanted to get another chapter out there tonight and I'm too tired to write any more. But the good news is that the huuuge project I've been working on that was keeping me from writing has OFFICIALLY ended. (: so now I can focus on this (except for prom coming up) But annnnyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-Mila (:**

Beep-_Beep_! Beep-_Beep_! Beep-_Beep_!

Usagi squinted her eyes and slowly opened them. She saw white. Everything was white: the lights, the walls, the ceiling. _Where am I? _Usagi moved her arm up. _Ouch_ She winced when she moved the needle. She looked over and saw Mamoru holding onto her left hand tightly. He was squeezing her hand and his head rested next to it.

Her eyes softened and she lightly rubbed his head. He stirred awake and looked up to her. Worry was clear in his eyes. "Usagi.." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Mamoru? What am I doing here?"

Mamoru placed his hands on either side of her face and whispered, "You're in a hospital. You've been asleep for four days. While I was on my trip, someone broke in to you're house," as he talked Usagi had flashbacks back to the night, "You must of had a tragic fall.."

Usagi gasped and her hands immediately flew to her stomach to cradle it, "Our baby! What happened to our baby? That man, the one who broke in. He punched me! Right in the stomach, Mamorrrrrruu!" She cried and shook as Mamoru held her.

"Shh, its okay. Usagi its okay. Our baby is fine. The doctors came and said that you need to rest here for a few days or a miscarriage could happen. But you're okay, and so is our baby." Usagi smiled and thanked the heavens. "Hear that?" He directed her towards the two heart monitors. "That one below is our baby's heartbeat."

"It's so strong." Usagi breathed a sigh of release.

They both sat there listening to the wonderful rhythm of their baby's heartbeat. But then, suddenly, Mamoru perked up and asked, "The man punched you in the stomach?" Usagi cringed as she remembered and nodded her head. "Why would a robber go straight to punching your stomach?"

Before they continue their conversation, the doctor barged into the room, "I heard you were awake! Hi Usagi Tsukino, my name is Makoto Kino, I'm your doctor. And if I'm not mistaken, Mr Chiba wants me to be assigned as you're doctor for check ups on you're baby as well." Dr. Kino was extremely tall and skinny, and had beautiful brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail. "it seems you had an impact where your uterus is and almost caused a miscarriage, but love, that baby held on tight. You got a keeper there." She smiled real big and checked over Usagi's charts. "Hmmm, well your's and the baby's blood pressure and heart rate seem to be stable, but since you were so close to miscarrying, I would rather you stayed here so you don't move around too much and accidentally harm the baby. Is that okay with you and your husband? It'd only be about two or so days?"

Usagi blushed deeply, "Husband, oh heheh" She giggled nonstop remembering Mamoru had proposed to her, "We just got engaged."

"Oh, how wonderful! Since I took care of you, I need to be invited to the wedding, okay? Haha, i'm joking, but seriously, I'd love to go." Makoto walked out of the room with her booming laugh echoing in her trail.

"Mamoru, I'm so glad your here. Did you have to leave work early? Did you rush over to my apartment because your heart screamed out, yelling that your princess is in danger and needs you? Oh how romantic, Mamoru. I can see it now, you carrying me, princess style of course, all the way to the hospital, panicking." Usagi imagination went wild as she gushed over her made up fantasy.

Mamoru stopped her with his charming laugh, "Usagi, you are too cute. But no," Mamoru looked down, a little depressed, "I didn't get word of you until I got back in town. I was so caught up in work and Ito kept my phone and your condition secret from me because he knew you were safe in a hospital and he didn't want me to jeopardize the company meeting. They signed onto us, but let's not talk about work. The woman that lived a couple doors down from you, Haruna something. Came home shortly after this happened from her night job and saw your door open. She found you laying there," He winced, "in a pool of blood and quickly got you to a hospital. I am forever in her debt. Usagi if anything had happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Usagi and Mamoru hugged and kissed for a short bit. Then he laid her down to get some rest and turned off the light.

* * *

After three days, Doctor Kino let Mamoru take Usagi back home. When they arrived at her apartment, Mamoru opened the door, and gasped at the view, instantly covering Usagi's eyes. Everywhere he looked, it was all trashed. The house has been taken apart brick by brick. Her couch had been ripped apart and all glass products have been shattered into millions of pieces. The worst part that Mamoru saw was on the walls. 'DIE USAGI' was written in red and black markers all across the walls. Usagi pushed his hands aside and stared into her home. Completely ruined. Usagi slid down to the floor on her knees. Her hands shaking before her eyes. "Wh-who is doing this, Mamoru?" She asked in a soft voice on the verge of tears.

Mamoru went down to the floor and pulled her into his arms. Her entire body was shaking from the fear, "I don't know, but the minute we get back, you're moving in with me." His fierce voice was hard with anger, but he softened his voice and said, "We're engaged. You're pregnant with my baby. I think it's about time you moved in, right? I can hardly even stand to be away from you just to go get some fresh clothes. So what do you think? Move in with me?"

Usagi turned to face him, tears still in the corners of her eyes, "I would love to, Mamoru! Waking up in the same bed as you, making breakfast in our kitchen, living with you is going to be magical….. But back from where? Are we leaving?"

Mamoru smiled as she caught his hint, "I think it'd be best if we got out of town for a little bit. Since I signed that contract with our neighboring company, I can rest easy and take time off from work. But mostly, I want to introduce you to my family up in Kawaski."

* * *

By the late afternoon, Mamoru had bought enough clothes for Usagi to last her for a month, packed both his and her bags and booked a flight for them. Usagi and Mamoru sat down on the airplane waiting for everyone to board and the plane to take off.

"How long are we staying in Kawaski? Not that I mind, I'm actually really excited to finally meet your parents, because honestly, you have told me barely anything about your family!"

"You're right. I normally keep my past to myself, but I want to share everything with you. My parents died when I was ten years old. We were driving late at night and an animal ran in front of the car. Dad swerved to avoid it and… When the police found us, I was the only one alive, and only barely at that. My aunt, who had recently gotten a divorce took me in, and I lived with my aunt, cousin, and grandfather."

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru. I didn't mean to make you remember sad memories." She squeezed the hand she held onto and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"No, it's okay. I wanted to tell you. But I think we are going to stay here for a month."

"A month? Mamoru, the baby check ups? We have a meeting scheduled with Ms. Makoto in a week and a half."

"Can we cancel? We can use the family doctor there. I want to show you many things there that deal with my past."

Usagi's eyes softened and a smiled appeared across her face, _I love this man. He's opening up to me. About his past. I love you, Mamoru, I love you so much._ "I don't think our doctor will mind." And the airplane took of inflight for Kawaski.


	15. Grandpa and Rei

Work it Out

Usagi and Mamoru arrived in Kawasaki at the Shin-Kawasak Station. Mamoru called for a taxi to come pick them up and take them across town to the country side. While they sat in the back of the cab they exchanged loving whispers and quick kisses while his arms were wrapped around her shoulders and waist and hers were resting on her stomach cradling the tiniest lump that was swelling.

When the car pulled into the semi-circle driveway, and slowly came to a stop, Mamoru's face lit up and Usagi began to sweat from nerves. Usagi got out of the car while Mamoru paid the driver and she turned her body so she'd be able to see all of it.

The house was gigantic. It looked old but very welcoming. It was hot out, but a nice breeze brushed against them, cooling their exposed skin. The sky was shining blue above the mansion and on the balcony, a tiny old man with as little hair on his head imaginable, stood waving excitedly. Mamoru placed his hand on the small of Usagi's back and led them to the sweet looking old timer.

When they reached the porch the old man waddled over to Mamoru and wrapped his tiny arms around him while his raspy, sweet voice cried out, "Mamoru! My son! It's been to long. Next time if you wait to long I might be DEAD before you get here again. Now come inside. Ah, you must be the beautiful Usagi that Mamoru has told me some about. Come in, come in." He was friendly and very warm as he welcomed the couple and led them into his house.

The mansion-cabin was warm inside and smelled of cinnamon. It was well furnished and you could also smell something baking. The old man gestured to them to sit down in his grand living room.

When they all get comfortable the old man began to speak, "Hello Ms Usagi. My grandson here has told me he has proposed to you." she nodded silently. "I have also heard that you are pregnant with my great grandchild." She nodded again and smiled sweetly down at her stomach where Mamoru had place his hand to rest. "Well this is great news! I've always wanted a great-grandchild. I always assumed that I'd never get one from this mature little fellow," he gestured to Mamoru, "finally slipped up and now we have something to celebrate! I'm so glad I could die, but i won't yet until that baby in you holds my hand!" He laughed a jolly laugh and his little body shook with him.

Usagi exchanged a greenish look to Mamoru tell him she was still nauseous from the pregnancy. Mamoru stood them both up and excused themselves. And the walked over to the stairs heading to their shared room's bathroom.

As they walked up the stair, Grandpa called up after them, "Mamo, Rei will be back from the city later on today. She's very excited you've returned!"

Usagi gave Mamoru a questioning look, and he shook his head, "Later." They turned down the hall, at the top of the stairs, and entered the second door on the right. Their room was fit for a princess. _Geez! What did that old geezer do for a living to afford all this? _Usagi though as she gawked at her surrounding. A king size bed with silk sheets, a huge, puffy comforter and so many pillows that took up half of the room on the bed, stood on top of a long and expensive rug. A grand vanity desk and mirror was set up in a corner. And a walk-in closet door was shut next to the bathroom they were heading to.

Usagi remembered the unsetting feeling and her stomach and rushed to the bathroom. She squatted in front of the toilet, Mamoru not far behind her, rubbing her back. Once she finished discarding her snack from the trip, she stood up shakily and hugged him tightly. "Mamo, when will this be over? I hate throwing up. Never liked it as a kid, still don't like it now."

"Well, I'd be worried if you did like it." He replied with a charming smile. "Now, how bout a bath? I'd bet that'd feel great after a long trip." Usagi nodded and kissed him gently and sat down on the toilet as he started the bath water.

While Mamoru waited for the water to warm up, he began to talk. "My parents died when I was really young. So I was shipped off to an orphanage and spent my childhood there. When I turned 13, Grandpa came to my orphanage. He immediately noticed me and wanted to adopt me right away. Apparently a year before that, he lost his only daughter and son-in-law in a airplane crash. Their daughter, Rei, was brought over to live with him. And he was very lonely with just him and Rei and the house, so he adopted me. He raised Rei and I as his children, but we always called him Grandpa. Then when I was older, I found papers of my fathers business. So I moved to Tokyo to continue his falling business."

When he finished his story he looked over at Usagi who had already teared up with streaks down her face. "I never knew.." Usagi whispered. But Mamoru just shook his head and said, "I've never really told anyone else about my past.

Once it was full and Mamoru added some bubbles to the warm water, Usagi stripped down slowly, never taking her eyes off him. He stared back at her, struggling to not let his eyes wonder.

She slowly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. She stretched up onto her tippy-toes and whispered into his ear, "Will you join me?" His body instantly reacted and his arms were immediately around her waist, pulling her into him so she could fell how much he wanted to. He dipped his head down and started to kiss, lick, and nip up and down her neck.

As he worked magic on her neck, she began to unbutton his shirt. Once finished with the annoying amount of buttons, she slipped it easily off. His hands slid up to her breasts and a hand on each oh her breasts, he squeezed and played with her hardening nipples. He loved the feel of her growing boobs from the pregnancy. Usagi unbuckled his belt and whipped it out as her temperature started to raise from the heat both of them were giving off. She yanked his dark wash jeans off and finally they were both naked.

He paused his assault on her neck and breast and led them to the edge of the bathtub. He stepped in and laid down, relaxing. The bubbles covered his body that was underwater, but his chest that was above the water was exposed and glistening from the water. Usagi stepped in shortly after and laid back against his neck. The sat there relaxing for a little bit, eyes closed and smelling the refreshing bath soap. Mamoru placed his big hands against the tiny lump in Usagi's stomach. "I love you."

Usagi shifted her body until she was straddling him, her legs on either side of his and her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and gently kissed him. And she slowly mouthed those three words back to him against his lips.

Mamoru's hands went to her butt and squeezed it gently, earning a squeak from her. He depend her light kisses and made her open her mouth. Their tongues instantly hugged each other. Usagi shook her hips against his and he grinded his erection back against her.

She moaned into his mouth as he slipped his member in her. Usagi pushed herself up off his chest and balanced straight up. She slowly moved her body up and down on his member and Mamoru began to breath heavy. She kept going until she was to tired to keep going, so Mamoru flipped them, sliding around in the slippery, wet tub, and began to drill her as hard as he could. He reached in between them and played with her most sensitive spot, while his mouth went to her ear, licking and bitting. She reached down to his working butt and grabbed each cheek. As he went all the way into her to finish them both off, hard and fast, she screamed out and dug her nails into him gently. They both collapsed into each others embrace.

* * *

After cleaning up and composing themselves, they left their bedroom and went downstairs and went to find Grandpa. Mamoru searched the kitchen and found a note. He read it out loud to Usagi.

**Mamoru and Usagi,**

**Please excuse my sudden disappearance. Rei's car broke down and needed me to meet up with her and drive her home. You two seemed busy, so I didn't want to bother you. We'll be back in an hour!**

**Love Mamo-chan's hero,  
**

**Grandpa  
**

Mamoru smirked at his stupid grandfather's note, while Usagi blushed behind him. "Well, they'll probably be home soon so lets just wait up for them." Usagi nodded and they went to the living room, switched on the TV, and cuddled together.

Ten minutes later, they heard the front door slam open and clacking of running high heels towards the living room. The sound of the high heels halted when it reached the doorway of the living room. Usagi gasped at the gorgeous girl that stood in the doorway. She was tall and had a pixie cut hair style. She wore a long, black halter top on top of a black pencil skirt, completed with black stiletto high heels. Her eyes surrounded by shadowy make-up searched the room and locked on Mamoru. When she caught him in her eye sight, her red, glossy lips opened wide and she let out a screech. "MAMO! MAMO! MAMO!" She jumped up and ran towards him and into his arms, pushing Usagi out of the way. She cuddled her face into his chest, "I've missed you so much!"

Mamoru laughed and brought them both off the couch so he could let her go. "Rei! I've missed you too! It's been ages." He hugged her quickly and turned to help Usagi off the couch.

The front door closed as Grandpa waddled in after them and stood in the doorway, watching them reunite.

Once Usagi was up and standing, they both turned to Rei. "This is my fiancee, Usagi. She's pregnant." Usagi smiled at the words and rose her hand to the crossed arms of Rei. "Nice to meet.. you?" Usagi squeaked out after seeing Rei's glare.

Rei's lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed more, "What's so great about her, Mamo?" She turned from Usagi to Mamoru. "She's so average! And she looks stupid too. I bet you're just marrying her cause she's-" Usagi was shocked and had a hurt impression on her face and Mamoru's face was red with anger.

"OKAY." Grandpa interrupted Rei's rant. "How about we start dinner now? Rei get the table mates and start setting up the table. Mamoru, Usagi help me make dinner." Rei strutted off to the cabinets and Mamoru marched to the kitchen, Usagi stumbling behind him. Once in the kitchen, Mamoru exploded, "What is wrong with her!? What makes her think she can say stuff like that! I can't believe her! I need to go back out there and tell her off! What the fuck!"

"Mamoru! I will not have that kind of language in this house and you know that. You also know how Rei is and you should of given her time to think this all out. You should of let me tell her when you told me."

Usagi turned to Mamoru, "What?" Her voice was tiny and quiet.


End file.
